


movie blue

by seesawthefourth



Series: singularity [10]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Forbidden Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Step-parents, Tags Are Hard, bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seesawthefourth/pseuds/seesawthefourth
Summary: days before he finally leaves his family, taemin and jimin go to the cinema - except they run into his step father and everything goes to shit.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai, Lee Taemin/Park Jimin (BTS)
Series: singularity [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155971
Kudos: 2





	movie blue

**Author's Note:**

> there aren't enough tags and you can't create new ones on mobile thus read this:
> 
> step father is a creep/into child pornogrpahy and mother is too weak to do anything. and it isn't referenced, this jimin is trying to cucking run from him. 
> 
> so please read this in your own discretion. thank you

the sun is setting when their car pulls up in the parking lot, his mother muttering to herself about filling slot parts as she stops the car near a blue honda and a black chev. the music stops, lana del rey cutting off before the chorus and they sit in silence in a moment or two as his mother goes through the steps again. it's been a month since his step father had bought his mother a new car, a modern,sleek vehicle to replace the manual baby blue mini she had bought ten years ago - just before cancer had made a place in between the family and his father had coughed himself to death. 

jimin grabs his water and sips from it, watching the lights turn neon as the warmth of the sun dissipates. It tastes faintly of coke he had brought to school yesterday, sweet and metallic on his tongue. 

“jimin'', his mother starts. her voice sounds too loud in the silence of the car, ringing and it makes his hands clench on his metal water bottle. he swallows past the taste in his mouth, nervous energy dancing around his fingers and the pit of his stomach. “you’ll take care of yourself? i don’t want you to return home in a wrong state”. your step father doesn’t like that, stays unspoken.

He turns to her, smiling the lie. “of course, mom”. wrong state can go from messy hair, to untucked shirts, to puffy lips and hazy eyes. His step father was a strict man, or least that’s what his mother liked to believe and jimin played along with it - ignoring the intensity in his eyes flickering to him at times, the lingering touches on his shoulder, at the middle of his back, the uneasiness in his mother’s eyes.

his heart thudded heavily in his chest and he ignores her worrying look. “It’s just a movie”. she’s more afraid of losing the stability his step father had bought them to argue against anything, of losing the comfort of a good home to a sleazy apartment she could barely hold when the father’s family had gone through the money he had left for them - staying afraid, silent in the background as they lost everything. once jimin had been angry at her for letting everything to happen, to smile and socialize with his father’s side of the family ( his only family,his mother says to him when he comes with a black eye, crying at twelve. We cannot lose them ) but now he felt numb as he went through the motions. it was easier to think of the future, of how in a few days he’ll be out of the house and in a city he could have his freedom. 

and so he lent forward to take her hand and squeeze it. she still looked worried but the crow’s feet in her eye had lessened and as the sun set, jimin thought it was going to be easy, to easy. “I’ll call you once the movie ends,okay?”.

it was a bitter pill to swallow but swallow he did when his smile smiled back, tension leaking out. it was her downfall, her naive, trustful nature coupled with an abusive father and neglectful mother. he could give her that at least, only-in-the-mirror comfort she carved ( even if he has live on excuses of shifting chairs at dinner, of running out the garden when they were home and going to taehyung’s when his mother left for his wrecked grandmother’s funeral in daegu ) before he left.

she nods and jimin with one last smile, leaves the car and to the parking lot. he looks back once, the noises of cars driving by, of birds cawing, of the suffocating sounds of chatter from the cinema a few steps ahead and finds his mother looking back at him. He imagines she’s playing with her hair again, worrying it between her fingers and she curls it further and further up her finger. she isn’t allowed to bite her nails anymore and nerves need to come out one way or another and a thought comes unbounded at the back of his mind: what if she follows him? 

what if she decides that the ire of her husband is worse than losing the neutrality they have been entertaining for years. follows him until he’s inside and she’s out of his mind to see where he goes, if he’s alone like he had promised her he would be or with someone. He imagines it, thinks of her seeing him with taemin and the talk of holiness leaves her mind with a whoosh and a purple, furiously blushing face - of the anger,disgust,confusion and whatever emotion he can think of in seconds in which he finds that the scene had filled him with nerves, with unsettling glee.

he doesn't like to see her hurt but maybe, just maybe he hadn’t truly forgiven her like had thought. 

He turns away, to look at the growing crowd and join the fray. If she follows, it’ll be easy to lose her this way. but he had told her, convinced her ( begged her that he wasn’t ninteen anymore ) days before,of letting him go alone to see a blasted movie. But you’re my darling boy, she said your father ( step father, he had wanted to interrupt) wouldn’t like you to go alone or how she couldn’t trust him to come back in a wrong state. 

grimacing, he pushes past bodies of teenagers and lovers alike, catching a girl shyly smiling at a brunette who was looking away, their hands interlocked. once jimin was allowed to do that, before his step father graced them with his presence and decided that public shows of affection were not allowed, especially for jimin ( it’s because he’s a school principal, her mother tried to convince herself as the hand on his shoulder burned ).

he’s young, he’d laugh, too young to understand this generation, this newer nation and jimin would bite back curses as he’ll tell him to leave the girlfriend he had for six months, push him by claw like hands to say the words and end whatever he didn’t think fit in his perfect life. 

like he hadn’t once told him to sit on his desk and to lay there until he was done drawing him. Jimin had found the painting with the others he hadn’t known about, closing the box of photos he should have never seen - of how he’d gotten past his locked door to take such a picture, jimin didn’t want to think - with shaking hands. Of how two days of meeting each other, he had cornered him in the kitchen and told him to call him jinyoung, or how jimin had called him that once and the look his step father had given him had made him stop, freeze, run. He never called him that again, stayed as far away from him as possible in a home only three of them lived in. if something happened beyond his searching hands on his warm nape, on his wet hair, on his hip jimin didn’t what he’d do. 

keep it from his mother, speak about it in hushed whispers to a frantic taehyung and fuming taemin but what else -

he’s leaving, he reminds himself. He’ll be out in a few days (six hellish days in the suffocating home ).

He finds taemin near the posters, and with look at the crowd behind him, approaches him. He’s leaning beside a jurassic world poster, his head turned away as he talks with jongin, with jennie who notices him first when she laughs at a joke they made and catches his eyes. He waves, smiling - pushing everything away, burying it down behind a good date, even if it’s a double one to hide away if something goes wrong. and with his luck everything will go wrong.

“hi”, he says. “did you guys miss me?”. 

He at the least missed them. 

the others turn towards him, jongin pats his shounder, grinning as he starts to tell him all about how taemin missed him ( we went to to sungwoon’s house yesterday and he wouldn’t shut up about how you had a chick in middle school ) and jennie hugs him, her hand resting on his shoulder and her smile on his cheek and taemin’s hand comes to rest on around his waist as he leans against him.

taemin shifts to accommodate his weight and jimin lenn his head on his shoulder, his hand curling around his belt. He then waits and when there’s nothing he smiles a greeting into the crock of his neck, their hips touching. Jongin makes a face beside them but jennie slaps his arm and he stops, blushing.

“ how are you?”, taemin whispers. his voice is just loud enough for him to hear and as jennie interrupts jongin to input something else in his taemin bashing, their conversation stays in their personal bubble.

“ better”. he says, nodding and smirking teasingly at taemin as jennie tells how in a third hour of their first day, he kept texting i miss jimin just to infruite ravi who had joked on how he hadn’t said anything of his boyfriend yet. taemin hums and jimin feels it go through him. He breathed in his cologne - his mother’s fruity perfume had suffocated him in the car - ignoring the delicious smell of buttery popcorn and jellies which seems to surround everything. he wonders what his step father would say if he went home smelling so thickly of popcorn - or taemin. would he stay away forever and ever?

“ the movie is going to start in a couple of minutes”. He tells him. Jongin is still complaining and jennie has turned to messaging, her hair falling from her shoulders to frame her face. for a minute he looks at her, dressed in a cropped shirt with jongin’s bomber thrown over her shoulders and thinks of how carefree sheis. of how there are two types of single mothers - one who creates her own path and another who throws herself at the nearest rich man to get the comfort she had lost. “ do you want anything?”.

“dunno”. he replies,staring at the popcorn and the previous thought coming back unbeckoned. “i need the chocolate though”. His boyfriend mutters about how jimin wouldn’t share with him,of how he shouldn't get any because of it and jimin grins, kissing his neck right where he had been breathing him in. 

taemin freezes, a blush across his cheeks as jongin notices and laughs loudly. Feeling his heart swell, jimin sharpens his grin saying “ shut up”,like he hadn’t just made him short circuit. Jennie looks at him from her phone, takes in the scene and sighs. 

“ i think we should get the popcorn by now”, and looks pointedly at her own boyfriend. jimin snuffs his laughter and taemin who seemed to have recovered roared as jongin looks forlornly at the popcorn line. Jimin pushes him and taemin turns to clap his best friend on the shoulder.

“ come on, big man. we’ll go together”. jongin looks a little relieved, though his ears are bright red. Taemin grabs his arm and they both leave, jongin hesitant as months had made sure to make recall how much he had going into crowds. 

they both watch them and go and once they’re out of hearing, jimin turns to jennie with a smirk. “you’re evil”. he says.

jennie just shrugs. “ correction: we’re evil”.

Jimin denies that and they fall back into childish yes, you are and no, i’m not until they return to friendly conversation, or more like interrogation. it doesn't take long to understand that jimin is a touchy person and the few times jennie had visited with her mother had enough to corner him into giving a good explanation. 

she starts.“ how is everything at home? mom says aunt lia is trying to learn but -”.

“ - he doesn’t like it”. 

Jennie’s eyebrows furrow. “ what does he like then?”.

“ i’m not sure”. he replies. it’s not like jennie already doesn’t know how he is moving in with them on his birthday, miles away from his home. she suspects something and he’s pretty sure it’s his step father’s strictness and nothing else, of that he’s sure. he has been careful to not bring up anything else, in a hope it’ll be years of peace before his mother comes knocking.and jennie, he knows wouldn't bring up things until she was sure it was worse then he let on.

jimin has known jennie since middle school, when he had been new and she had played with him in the playground. later their mothers had bonded over being single parents ( secretly jimin believed that his mother was jealous of her ) which led to her being his mother’s flowergirl, of going to the same highschool and introducing taemin to him when she had first started dating jongin. Sometimes jimin thought that if they hadn’t met as children, he wouldn’t have to answer her in half truths and white lies - they tasted tangy in his mouth when he said them.

they return at that moment, giving him an excuse to not go further. Taemin hands him the popcorn and jimin wrinkles his nose at the spicy one he had chosen, a smirk on his face as he kept the chocolates far out of his reach.

jimin scowls at him,refusing to sniff the spice sprinkled over the popcorn. He could still smell hints of butter in it.

his phone buzzes in his jeans pocket and he scowls further. It’s probably his mother, asking him when the movie is about to start and if he’s really alone.

the speaker on the wall announces something before taemin pulls out his phone to check and curses. “ we’re late”, he tells them. he catches the time on his phone ( the wallpaper is of them holding hands and time is eight five and his step father would be home by now ). “ come on”, jennie says.

and they join the crowd, moving down the hallway. Taemin holds his hand as they move through the heavy crowd of murmuring thirteen year olds, huddled together and blocking the black doors they have to go through. Room three, the sign above it reads.

taemin mutters to him as they slip in. the room has gone dark by now and jimin catches jongin’s head ducking towards the seats as they grow silent too. they follow after them, jimin holding the popcorn to his chest to not spill the kernels in someone’s lap. he does manage to do that but as surprise rings out under him, he doesn’t stop to apologise. 

their seats are in the middle row, at the left end and at the time they decided on before but now he regrets as they stumble in them, the movie already fifteen minutes in. 

he sighs he sits down, the popcorn finally not dropping kernels along the way. Jennie says something about stupid chairs andtaemin chuckles, shushing ringing almost instantly. His boyfriend covers his mouth to hide the sound of his amusement. 

they settle in, jongin whispering something to jennie's ear and taemin taking the popcorn from him and replacing it with the chocolate. Jimin kisses his cheek for that but he’s definitely not sharing the bars with him.

“ what do you think is happening?” jongin asks. they look at the screen of the main character driving somewhere with the love interest and shrug. 

“ we’ll see, i guess”. taemin replies.

“ driving into the sun?”.jimin says, smirking.

“ oh god no”, jennie moans.” i will leave if that’s it”. They snicker at her annoyance and wait for the scenes to change. as the story grows, enter the dinosaurs in the picture and the huge mansion jimin wants to live in and taemin to steal one of chocolate and hissing, jimin snatches it away.

The movie goes on, falling back to the pattern of greedy men jimin turns away from screen and finds that taemin has already started on the popcorn. he has his elbow resting on the armrest, his head on his hand and his expression bored. “we’re choosing the movie next time”, he says to him. 

jimin has to agree with him. if they have to suffer through the movie, they other couple has to go through a romantic film with them. Jimin glances at them, they both look immersed, their faces to the big screen ahead of them. 

they don’t say anything to each other as they watch - jimin slipping in a bar in taemin’s lap as he eats the popcorn. he coughs, the spice is just for tickling his nose and the popcorn tastes too buttery. 

“ hey”. taemin says after a while, turning to face him fully. “ do you want to kiss?”

jimin arches his eyebrow. “oh, is that what couples do?”. 

“jimin”. he says.

he lets the innocent expression fall away, in favour of leaning forward and brushing his lips against his. he pulls back with a smirk. “ and i thought i could tease you a little more”.

taemin rolls his eyes at that, reaching to grab his hand and resting them on the armrest. jimin grins, still leaning away from him. “ i can’t believe you”, he complains.

he hides his grin by licking his lips, squeezing their intertwined fingers as he leans to press his mouth to taemin’s, savouring the sound of surprise which leaves his mouth. it quickly turns into a soft moan and jimin remembers the last time they had met, of the night they had spent in a motel all over each other - they had ordered honey chicken and laid in the bed, talking about anything and everything in between pulling each other closer, of shaking breathes and palms on heated cheeks.

the movie slips into the background as they kiss, them hardly paying attention when they had better things to do - to taste his lips, to map them again and again they were all he can think about. they kiss soundlessly, long and soft like there’s nothing around them, like time itself has stopped. he tastes of chocolate, of seoul and freedom and love. taemin has always been like the most pleasant and his kisses almost symbolized that. taemin’s arm is thrown over his seat, wrist bent to curl his fingers into his hair and he melts into the feeling, that warmth in his heart, making a soft sound which makes taemin lean closer and closer until there’s nothing there but soft puffs of air during which they separate and pulls back in. 

but good things never last and with one word, everything crashes.

.

“jimin”, a voice calls.

a familiar voice and he jerks away, panting. his lips ache.

his step father is standing a few steps above him, in a loose shirt and slacks, like he’d come from the school. detached, he notices that the movie has ended and people are leaving - giving them curious glances while he panics. there’s horror setting in, slowly, slowly in the pit of his stomach.

he sounds incredulous ( uncomfortable, angry, horrible his mind supplies ), like the world is shattering like a stone hitting a glass window, a multicolor of memories ( his eyes on him as he enters, his hands on his hips, sliding down and down and jimin should run and his mother’s face when she cracks out his name ) smattering out and spilling. 

he looks up, his neck snapping and hurting, his step father's gaze is sharp but there’s no disgust( a stone drops in his gut and he duly notices that that’s the truth,cutting his cords and he shared more with her then he had hoped ) only biting anger, white hot laser in his eyes while his face remained stoic, blank.

jennie’s voice cut a meek “mr. chang?” and taemin’s hand on his arm was calming and disheartening at the same. He didn’t want him holding him, lest he had to salvage the issue but the hate was there - and he saw them kissing, didn’t he ? there was nothing to do, the ship was already broken and all he could do was tremble ( terror, horror, what was it ?? ). his mouth was dry, his gaze locked until -

there's a girl beside him, younger than him - confused as she looks from his step father to him. and then there’s nothing else to feel except numb. there's anger, ofcourse, clogging his throat, his arteries but there’s all there is. “ you’re with her?”.

all he can see is his mother, breaking down from the mirror, shattered and laying on her son’s feet.

he feels sick.

the girl is the one who breaks the silence, her voice loud as the last of the movie goers trickles out. “jinyoung”. she says. “whose he?” she sounds near crying, like something just occurred to her and she’s hoping, wishing that it isn’t true.

and that’s where everything truly breaks, jongin is shouting and taemin is pulling him away and his feet aren’t working.jennie has gone white faced behind him and he catches her gaze and stumbles. 

“ young man”, his step father calls out. his voice has gone dark, jongin’s face had gone red as jennie pushes him away and there’s clarity in the wild. “ come back here”.

the reach the open doors and they exit, jennie and jongin coming later. they wait and his step father comes out. the girl is following him, slowly - one step at a time, further and further away from him and jimin wants her to leave but instead he says. “ that actually makes sense if you think about now, how you never kiss her and ignore her whenever i’m there”. 

he turns to taemin. “ do you think i look like a minor ?”. taemin doesn’t reply, his hand tightens around his. Jimin closes his eyes, breathes in and out and-

“ you’re coming home with me”, chang is saying. he isn’t looking at the girl, ignoring her as she shakes with realization ( did she think he wasn’t married or ) - he’s looking at jimin. But jimin’s done and he shakes his head. 

“ i’m literally nineteen”, he replies. “ and i’ll never see you again”.

he turns away and taemin’s looking murderous, his jaw is clenched and eyes narrowed. He locks eyes with him. “ i’m done with him”, he tells him. 

there’s a trigger they thought of ages ago. that if jimin is done with the step father’s shit, taemin can do whatever he wants. at that time he hadn’t thought it could be to his mother’s expense but he isn’t taking any chances anymore, especially when he can’t really forgive her. 

and then everything becomes a blur and when he comes back, taemin sitting beside him. He has his head leaning on his shoulder, his eyes closing as fatigue rushes through him. In the comfortable silence, he asks. “ do you want to say goodbye to her?”.

he doesn't have to think about it. “ no”. and he lets the day run through him, lulling him to sleep.

next time, he opens his eyes, twice is on the radio and jongin is driving the car. there’s another sunset beside taemin, who sits in the front and jimin thinks that this might be the perfect way to drive into the sunset even when jenni, who has her head on his shoulder grumbles her displeasure with that when he tells everyone about. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so tired after writing this.


End file.
